stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ebak Sison
Ebak Scott Sison, starfleet file 261850, was a Starfleet captain in the Federation and present and fought in several wars. He is known for commanding the [[USS Dawnstar (NCC-63571)|USS Dawnstar (NCC-63571)]]. Origin Born in the city of Norwich, England in 2359, the youngest of two children. His older sister was born in 2354. He was born naturally a week earlier than expected, healthy, except for one problem, his hearing. Ebak was born completely deaf in his left ear, with the help of no aid at all, however his remaining ear was still fully active and even compensated for the loss of his hearing in one ear. During his youth, he found his father telling him tales of glorious battles against "bad men". At the time, he found these tales exciting, little did he know that the events actually happend. The telling of stories from his father caused him to look up into the stars, saying to himself that he will one day explore the stars as others do. When he was 4, he and his family visited the Starfleet Musuem. It was here where Ebak became inspired and entranced by seveal starships, such as the old Apollo and Enterprise (NX-01) At the age of 5, he suffered a scar over his right eyebrow due to a slash from a hook of one of sisters doll house. When Ebak was 7 years old, he encountered a young Klingon who just attended his school. The young Klingon was the butt end of many jokes, pranks and bullying by others. Although young, Ebak took a stand on this and started a long friendship with the Klingon. The Klingon's name was Hu'lak and was the son of a Human and a Klingon. The two found themselves with each other when there was nothing to do, he has vast memories of going down to the river and swimming with Hu'lak and his other friends, it wasn't till 9 years later that the two parted. His father, Henry James Sison was part of Starfleet and was eventually transferred to Section 31 later in his life, he was not well known, but congradulated for his presence at the Battle of Vixen I in command of the USS Southerland NCC-72015-A along with the Fallen Angel Squadron (FAS), the battle was won, crippling Dominion and Cardassian forces during the Dominion War. The Academy Years First Year (2374) The first year was the rougest for Ebak, he was well respected by his tutors by being intelligent and some dare call him "Gifted" and well loathed by his fellow cadets, the result of him reporting one or two instances, (even though if not reported could of proved dangerous). Second Year (2375) He managed to earn a few of his fellow cadets his respect by helping them out with their problems, by this year, Ebak had earned all of his Tutors repect, especially his History tutor who gave him the oppotunity to teach the class (not suprising, since he's interested in Earth's past). However he declined. Usually his fellow cadets could find him playing the old game of "Chess" in his quaters, either with someone, or alone. He also was part of a team to study the Bak'u, just weeks before Lieutenate Commander Data revealed the Federation to the Bak'u. After studying them and hearing about the Federation being revealed to them, Ebak read up on the Bak'u and their origin. The Bak'u became the first race to earn Ebak's respect, he was amazed how they were able to let go of technology. Third Year (2376) Upon hearing about the Enterprise, Ebak started to read up on the ship and anyone assosiated with it, including reading about Captain James Tiberius Kirk. The adventures furthere inspired Ebak to succeed and rise to become at least a captain. Forth Year (2377) The Kobayashi Maru scenario was the next Challenge for Ebak and his fellow cadets, knowing what would come, Ebak trained and trained and even practiced (and failed) the senario. While he was reading up about Spock and Kirk, he then found an interesting fact about Kirk. Kirk had apparently been the first to pass the Kobayashi Maru by reprogramming the simmulation. With this information, Ebak done the same thing, earning him not the award for Original Thinking, but an Award for Extra Work, as the teachers knew that Ebak had to have read up on Kirk to find out how to pass the Test. Assignment to the USS Zealous Ebak graduated from the Academy in 2377 and was immediately assigned to the [[USS Zealous (NCC-59653)|USS Zealous (NCC-59653)]] a Promethus Class ship. His first mission was helping the race he admired so much, the Bak'u. The Zealous was sent to deliver some weird worms that the Bak'u used to communicate with other conolies. Unfortunately the event ended in tears with the creatures attacking the crew and were killed, the Zealous crew also were forced to destroy an abandoned Federation station that was falling out of its orbit, the crew of the USS Zealous beamed down to appologize. During this time a rogue Klingon pirate called H'kla murdered Ebak's parents, knowing that H'kla would be a threat and the vengance for justice caused Ebak to gain and keep an eye on H'kla and his dealings via an old friend. Assignment to the USS Dawnstar Over his prominant years, Ebak rose quickly through the ranks and was aventually transfered to the [[USS Dawnstar (NCC-63571)|USS Dawnstar (NCC-63571)]], an Akir Class ship, as a first officer to Maxwell Harris. Assuming Command On September 26th 2382 the USS Dawnstar was attacked by supposed Federation ship sporting the registry ISS "Thunderchild" (ICC-63549). During the attack, Captain Maxwell Harris was killed, being the captains first officer, Ebak quickly assumed command and escaped the attacking ship. information to be continued. See Also *[[USS Dawnstar (NCC-63571)|USS Dawnstar (NCC-63571)]] *[[USS Zealous (NCC-59653)|USS Zealous (NCC-59653)]] *Main Board where the USS Zealous roleplay takes place *The Zealous Sim Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet captains